Chains
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: Makorra police AU


He could hear the water drip along the rusted pipes above him. He could feel the dried blood crack on his scalp as he flinched from the loud noises that came from the halls. And he could feel the guilt, of being defeated by the very thing from his past.

She swore she had never been in a more disgusting place in her life. The triple threats had a lot of ways of keeping people away, but she knew that this had to be the most effective. The old warehouse recked of dead bodies, liquor, and BO. She was sure each one of them would buy a cologne of it if the opportunity was given.

"You cuff them. I'm gonna check in the back for the chief."

As the squad members nodded at her, she ran off through the metal doors, only to be greeted by more obstacles. Six of them. Two of them looked like earth benders. Another one looked like a fire bender. And the last three had to be water.

"Pfft. The pretty ones always come back for more eh?", the tallest one said.

She gave a slight twitch of her mouth, right before she flicked her wrist, and sent the earth benders to the floor. With another flick, the water benders were down and out as well. The fire bender was left.

"Too be honest Lee, I really did wanna come back.", she said.

The tall one cocked his head in confusion. And then, we was throw into the cold brick wall.

"I wanted to come back to see that poor little look on your fucking face.", she shouted.

"Avatar, you and I both know what exactly you came back for.", he muttered.

"And what's that asswipe?", she spat at him.

"You came back for the chief. The one in the red scarf right?", he asked. "You don't give a shit about the other ones we got here. You're just here for that little street rat."

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back around to face her. She made sure he had nowhere to go.

"You wanna know something about that street rat? He taught me a new trick. He got it from that bastard, lightning bolt zolt. You remember him?", she said to his face.

"Yeah. What of it?", the man asked.

"Then I'm sure you remember his signature move? The shocker? You dunk the asshole's head into some water, and then you aim some lightning at his head? Dead in a second right?"

"What the fuck? How could you-"

"I don't need water for you sweetie.", she whispered.

He could barely keep his eyes open. That is until he heard even more shouting.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!"

He knew that voice. And he knew he'd hear it eventually again.

"I don't know doll! I'm serious! I'm not in charge of prisoners!"

She twisted her wrist again as the man twitched on the cold cement floor in front of her.

"You got three seconds to tell me where he is or I burn you alive."

"Alirght alright! Uncle uncle!"

"I'M WAITING FOR MY ANSWER YOU LITTLE FUCKER!"

"HE'S AROUND THE CORNER! HE'S CUFFED AND KNOCKED OUT!"

She had the squad take the body back out to the truck, as she found a lock picker. Once she got it open, she threw the lock down, and ran into the cell. He was lying on his stomach. His hands were cuffed behind him, to chains on the dark brick wall. He lifted his head to acknowledge her, and a smile crept onto his face.

"You're the Avatar, and I'm an idiot. Right?"

She ran to his side, and picked him up, and wrapped her arms around him. He would return the favor if he could. But he could only nuzzle into her warm neck, and breathe in her intoxicating scent, that he knew was only Korra.

"What'd they do to you?", she whispered.

"They just roughed me up. They thought I was responsible for Zolt's prosecution.", he explained.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner. People don't know how to fucking step on it.", she said.

"It's ok. I knew you'd get here eventually."

She pulled back and turned him to the side. She melted the cuffs away, and freed his wrists. Then he turned back to her.

She frowned as she examined his face. He had a cut under his left eye, and a bruise on his jaw.

"I don't like it when people hurt you.", she said as she stroked his cheekbone.

"I don't like it when people hurt you either.", he said.

He raised his hand and brushed it over the soft one on his face. He then brought her hand to his lips, and kissed it.

Tears were trying to come out of both their eyes. But they pulled each other into an embrace, and held them back.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again. Got that city boy?", she said in his ear.

He could only laugh.

"Ok sweetie."


End file.
